User blog:R5girl/MEETING R5 AN R5 LOVE STORY PART 2
With Riker and Shayjayty tiger Riker:so I heard you guys play music for fun Shayjayty tiger:yeah we do Riker: can you show us one song? Shayjayty tiger:sure (shouted Olivia,Claire ,Jecko,Gabby) hey guys come here!!!!!!!! Everyone went to Shayjayty tiger including R5 Riker:hey guys shayjayty tiger and her siblings are gonna show us one song k R5:k!! Shayjayty tiger and her family went to the basement and played the instruments They played http://youtu.be/_ws8COPJYYU R5:woooooo! Claire:(smiles) Ross:hey Claire you really have a nice voice Claire:thx I like urs too (giggles) Ratliff:wait I don't get it what's ur last name? Everybody but Ratliff:it's smith!! Ratliff:can u guys say that again didnt hear it?? Riker:ugh!so do you guys wanna hear one song? From us? Shayjayty:sure R5:(Grab the instruments) Played http://youtu.be/FKzA_eNP3Wo Shayjayty:that was great! Riker:thx and u also play wat I play? Shayjayty tiger:yup and jecko plays wat Rydel plays olivia plays wat rocky plays Ratliff and gabby does the same thing and Claire and Ross does same thing too Riker:wow we are so alike (smiles) Ross:aren't we suppose to go? Riker:yup Shayjayty tiger:wait before u go where do u live? Riker:we live right next door Shayjayty tiger:ok thx bye (kissed Riker's cheek) Riker:(POV)I will never wash this cheek!!(END OF POV) Everyone:bye! Claire:(closes door) ok Shayjayty tiger they're right next door and we didn't know oh cme on if we knew we would knock on their door and be friends for a very long time ugh Gabby:wat if we were in the same school that'll be awesome! Shayjayty tiger:first of all me and Claire needs to cook dinner and second of all jecko why are day dreaming?.....wait a minute are u day dreaming about Rydel? Jecko:(lies)wat no(scoffs) Everyone but jecko:(raises an eyebrow) Jecko:ugh! Fine ok now can u cook dinner I'm hungry! Shayjayty tiger:ok good enough Claire:come on Shayjayty tiger Shayjayty tiger:ok we are gonna make pizza Claire:yes!! At the lynch's house Riker:um Rydel are you day dreaming about jecko? Rydel:yup!(girly sigh) Riker:Oook?ok come on let's make dinner Everyone:ok! Rocky:hey does anyone notice where Ross is? Riker:no but maybe he's up his room? Rydel:I'll go get him (she went upstairs and went to Ross room) Ross? Ross:(taking to the phone with someone) oh hey Rydel oh wait a sec Rydel:sure?? Ross:(talking in the phone) i know right so do u wanna go out tonight? Girl on phone:sure Ross:ok pick u up at 7 tomorrow k? Girl:ok Ross:(closed his phone)ok now wat do u want Rydel? Rydel:oh non....who was that girl in the phone was it Claire? Ross:no it was Katie Rydel:first of all who's Katie and second I thought you like Claire? Ross:Oh shes my friend and i do is just that I'm not sure who's better Rydel:well you gotta pick who u gotta pick and you know what I'm gonna help you (smiles) Ross:thx sis ur the best (hugs Rydel) Rydel:I'll do everything for you Ross:ok clean my room Rydel:no not everything! Ross:u said everything Rydel:forget wat I said _____________ TBC WHO DO U THINK ROSS WILL LIKE :) random parts and names again sorry :P Category:Blog posts